Clouds
by Mini'sFirstTime
Summary: This story tells of a tale about a young Bella and Emmett. He hurts her bad. When she moves away and comes back 6 years later will they end up together or apart. ALL HUMAN. Read and Review. First story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm new here but I this story has been really eating at me! So my friend told me I could post stories on here and here I am. Enjoy!

Music Score for Chapter 1

Vanilla Twilight, Owl City

The Show, Lenka

* * *

**_Clouds

* * *

_**

_**Bella POV. 10 years old.**_

I never really understood the difference between best friends and lovers until I feel for my best friend, Emmett. Its silly because we grew up together and he is a year older than me. I love Emmett McCarty very much, but he doesn't feel the same way. He loves a girl in his grade, her name is Rosalie. She is so beautiful compared to me, she has blond hair then feels like silk, she has a very big front and she is the most popular girl in middle school, while I'm the quite, bookworm .

Our school is an all-around grade school. So I see Emmett sit with Rosalie everyday at lunch, holding hands while walking down the hall and whispering in her by her locker or his. I always sigh wishing that he would look at me like that, but how can a little 10 year old compare to an 11 year old looking super model.

Anyway, here I am walking back home. Usually would drive me home but I told her and Emmett that my mom had started picking me up. But the real reason was because I couldn't sit in the same car as Rosalie and Emmett. I made that mistake once and I felt invisible, Emmett didn't talk to me at all like he normally did, he just whispered in Rosalie's ear and cuddled with her.

I walked down the dirt path, thinking of Emmett and how much I love him. I finally got to my small white, two story house. I turned the door knob and walked in, looking around to see if I needed to fake a wave and good-bye. But no one was home, I threw my stuff on the ground and ran upstairs to my bedroom and reach under the bed, pulling out my note book. I read over a page's before I found the one I was looking for. I throw the book down before running to my closet. I look through all my dresses before I found the prettiest one. It is a cream color with a flower pattern going on the top of the dress, I pick my cream colored shoes and I lay them on my bed room chair before going downstairs to wait for mommy and daddy.

* * *

**_The next morning_**

I jump out my bed, and ran to the bathroom, grabbing my blue toothbrush and the toothpaste, I brushed my teeth and washed my face before running back into my room. I picked up the dress and laid it on my bed before going to my dresser. I grabbed a plain white bra and some white panties. I slipped those on before putting on the dress and shoes. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair back into a high ponytsil. I put on some lip gloss and some white eye shadow.

I went downstairs, knowing mom and dad had already left for work, I grab my pop tarts, lunch and my back pack. I walk out the door, locking it and following the dirt path to school. I threw my pop tart foil in my back pack and wiped the sides of my mouth before walking into school. We had 10 minutes until school, I threw my back pack in my locker after I grabbed my big blue binder with my school stuff. I walked down the hall to Emmett's locker.

I took a deep breathe and walked up to Emmett. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Hey little Bells.' He says smiling at me.

I smile back before I take another deep breathe.

"Emmett I was wondering if maybe...um...you would want to...go out...with me?" I ask nervously.

He looks behind me and his smile gets brighter. I turn around and see Rosalie walking over.

"Hey babe."she says to Emmett before kissing him.

I look down, feeling stupid.

"Um..I'm sorry Bella but Rosalie is already my girlfriend.' He says looking at me, before looking back at Rosalie.

"Um..it's fine. I just did it to see your reaction. I have to get to class, bye." I say before turning my back and walking up the stair. I feel tears well up n my eyes before they spill over, I grab the rail and sit down. Dropping my stuff on the old stairs. I hold my head in my hands and just sob and sob...and sob.

* * *

Hey that's it, I didn't want to do a lot if you guys didn't like it. BTW this is just a flash back, getting a little info on a Bella, Emmett. Next chapter if you guys like it will be a 6 year jump. Charlie and Renee do get a divorce and Bella did move away but this story isnt like most. Tell me if I should continue it or not. PM if you have an suggestions or questions thanks very much!


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter, hope you guys enjoy this.

Music Score:

So Sick Of You By Selena Gomez

Summers Not Hot by Selena Gomez

Intuition By Selena Gomez

* * *

Bella POV 16 years old.

My mom divorced my dad only a month after Emmett told me he was dating Rosalie. She moved to Phoenix, she tried to take me along with her but after two hours of screaming, yelling and biting I got to stay with my dad.

He remarried a women named Esme, at first I didn't like her or her daughter, Alice. But after we all bonded I loved them. Esme is a VERY rich women, she and Charlie agreed on moving to a bigger house, me and Alice were excited but then they said that we were moving to L.A. Alice was excited to move back to where she grew up but I wasn't, the reason being Emmett.

* * *

Flashback

Bella At Age 11

After Emmett turned me down we went back to being just friends. It had been a year and he was still dating Rosalie. One day he came to school and started cleaning out his locker, at first I thought he got expelled again but when I asked him about it he said that his dad got a promotion and was moving to L.A.

My jaw fell and I felt water well up into my eyes. He hugged me before walking out of the school building and my life.

* * *

Present

I didn't tell Esme or dad that I didn't want to move, so they told us to pack. We moved a month later.

When we first stepped off the plane I was hit by L.A's hot air. I thought it was going to be horrible but as soon as I stepped off the plane I feel in love. We drove to the new house, it was white and gray, 3 story's high and a large backyard. After living there for a month Alice meet a man named Jasper. He is 18 years old and he loves playing guitar.

Today me and Alice are going shopping. I was wearing black pin-up shorts, a black tank-top with a bib necklace with gold jewels, black ankle boots that has no back. Alice was wearing a cream colored ruffle tank-top, a cream colored ruffle skirt with a brown belt, nude heels with sheer foot covering. We walked around the mall for about 3 hours before going to the food court. We both got Chinese, sweet Chicken with fried rice and fortune cookies.

I snapped open my fortune cookie and read it, "The love of you life is right in front of you.' I rolled my eyes before grabbing the food and walking towards the table, I was so close to our table when I felt someone bump into me. Me being in heels feel on my ass, I wiped to food off my shirt before I saw a big hand grab mine and lift me up. And guess who I see Emmett.

* * *

What do you think, tell me if I should re-write it. I had to hurry before me and my friends go to the mall. Also I don't live in L.A and I've never been there. Links to Alice and Bella's clothes is right here -

.com/my_new_mom_my_sister/set?id=27397442


End file.
